


The Right Man

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [103]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 15:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Sam runs into you after almost two years. But he doesn’t get what he came for and leaves brokenhearted.





	The Right Man

He smiled when he saw you, dressed in your fed suit, trying to look official.

He couldn’t help but wonder how you’d been.

It’d been almost…two years?

Yea. Two years, since he last saw you.

Words were exchanged when he refused to stop the trials.

You left after that.

You were sick of the constant worrying and watching the two of them practically give themselves to Death willingly.

You wouldn’t do it anymore, so you were gone.

He wished he’d listened, wished he hadn’t been such a damn idiot.

But by the time he realized what was happening, you were long gone, the angels had fallen and he was possessed by Gadreel.

The entire heaven thing happened. Metatron. Dean becoming a demon.

But now, he’d managed to cure Dean and was finding a way of getting the Mark off him.

However, the constant reading and searching got tiring for both brothers, opting to find a regular non-apocalyptic hunt, if that was possible anymore.

They’d driven a few states, stopping in the town and going straight to the crime scene.

Dean was the one who spotted you, before going off and letting the two of you talk.

He’d know you anywhere.

Hell, he was the one who introduced you to Sam.

_“Dean Winchester. To what do I owe this pleasure?”_

_He chuckled to himself, shaking his head in amusement._

_“Hey, y/n. I-uh-I need a favour”._

_You nodded, not that he could see and realized your mistake._

_“What kind of favour?” you asked, waiting for a response as you held the phone to your ear with your shoulder, a little too busy dragging the vamps into the centre of the barn, getting ready to burn the place down._

_“We kinda got into some trouble…”_

_You rolled your eyes._

_The few months you’d known Dean, he’d always been a little….problematic._

_He was a great hunter. And a great partner._

_To be honest, he was your best friend._

_Even if you could literally count the amount of times you’d met up, he was still the greatest man you’d met and the greatest friend you could ask for._

_But the dude was way too comfortable with giving up his own life._

_You’d met him when he was with some woman and her kid._

_You didn’t ask much. She was none of your concern and Bobby was the one who sent you to him._

_Apparently a wolf pack was getting closer and closer to where he lived and even though he swore he’d put the hunting life behind him, he’d do anything to protect his ‘family’._

_So you met, introduced yourselves, obtained the information you needed and wiped the pack out._

_You and Dean were the perfect duo._

_Until he had to go back._

_Over the next few months, he seemed to crave a hunt every now and then and would call you._

_You bonded over that period, becoming his one and only real friend that he had left._

_The woman didn’t seem to like you, but you didn’t care._

_She seemed like a stuck up cow. Why would you give a shit about her opinion?_

_Then Dean fell out of contact for a few months. But suddenly, he was calling you again._

_“Fine. Where you at?”_

_It didn’t take long for him to come to you, Sammy in the passenger seat._

_He’d missed you to be honest._

_With Lisa, he had to be someone else. _

_The perfect boyfriend and dad. The perfect neighbour. It was all a lie._

_But with you, he could talk about what he knew. _

_Monsters. Hunting. Demons. All of it._

_And he never once felt ashamed or dumb for not knowing that carpooling was better, or knowing what each kid preferred to eat and have to conjure up 5 different meals for 15 kids._

_He was excited to see you. Catch up._

_And now you could meet Sammy._

_He was wanting you to get to know the one person he’d always have in his life._

_He saw your motel in view, your shitty little car parked right there._

_It was nothing compared to Baby._

_Then again, you didn’t really care about cars._

_He remembered when you told him, ‘Baby is just a heap of metal that takes you places, like all cars’._

_To say he was mortified was an understatement._

_Baby was a classic. Baby was…Baby!_

_But you didn’t care._

_“Dude…who is this person?”_

_Sam’s question interrupted Dean’s thoughts, looking at his brother and shrugging._

_“You’ll see”._

_He could already see the two of you together._

_You had a type._

_Dean had seen the guys you’d left with the few times he was with you._

_And he couldn’t help compare them to his brother._

_When he managed to badger you about your type, you’d told him the clever ones were the best._

_Though, hunting meant you were lumped with brutes and morons, but a dick was a dick and you needed a good dick every now and then._

_Dean pulled into the motel parking lot, seeing you sat on top of your car, arms outstretched as you let the dim Kansas sun beam down on you, glad it wasn’t summer, otherwise you’d have been baked to death._

_Dean watched as you looked up, a smile on your face when you saw him._

_Hopping off the car, you made your way over to him as he got out._

_You immediately latched your arms around his waist, squeezing him as hard as you could._

_He sniggered at your attempt, ruffling your hair softly and returning the hug._

_Sam watched the two of you, unsure of what was going on._

_Were the two of you an item?_

_He’d never even seen you before and he knew Dean was with Lisa the entire year._

_So when would he have met you?_

_Did you…did Dean cheat on Lisa? With you?_

_He clenched his jaw, not liking the thought of you messing up the one shot of happiness Dean had._

_Sam himself had already messed it up by coming back from hell and dragging Dean back into the life. _

_Now that he had his soul back, even if Lisa and Ben had their memories erased, he still couldn’t help be pissed about the thought of Dean throwing everything away for you._

_“Who the hell is this?”_

_You turned when you heard the voice, feeling a strange sense of peace and…normality?_

_You had no idea who this was. _

_You’d never once seen this dude, but he seemed to be the only thing in existence in that moment._

_Dean watched as the two of you just stared at each other, completely smitten right there and then, knowing he’d made a good decision, introducing the two of you._

Sam smiled to himself at the thought, getting closer and closer to you, your back still turned to him.

God, he just wanted to see your face. Apologize and have you in his arms again.

Maybe he could get the chance.

He was right behind you, just standing there as your scent wafted to him, invading all his senses.

God, he could just picture the two of you in bed, you in his arms, smelling your hair as you kissed his chest like you always did.

He cleared his throat, getting your attention.

When you turned to look at him, he swore he felt his world brighten up.

Just the sight of your face was enough to make up for the almost two years that he hadn’t heard a single word from you.

“S-Sam?” you stuttered, shocked to see the Winchester.

You thought you’d never see him again.

You thought he’d be too busy sorting out the mess with the angels right now.

Not searching for you.

“Hey, y/n…I-uh…”

He didn’t say a single word more, arms reaching out and pulling you into his body.

He buried his nose into your hair, taking in the scent of you, closing his eyes and letting the feeling of you and him, take over.

You simply stood, body stiffening for a few seconds, before you got back to your senses.

You pushed Sam off you, trying to do it as gently as you could, but how could you gently pry your body from him?

To him, it felt more like a shove, his eyes snapping open as you backed away, straightening out your suit and looking around.

He scrunched his face in confusion, not sure what was going on.

“Y/n? You ok?”

You nodded, not wanting to look him in the eyes when you told him.

“I…I…”

You couldn’t get the words out, feeling as though you were somehow betraying him.

You knew you weren’t.

He chose to go through with everything, despite knowing he was going to lose you.

He gave you up.

You didn’t owe him a single thing.

So why did it feel like you’d cheated on him?

“Babe, who’s this?”

You gulped, seeing the flicker of pain and betrayal flicker in Sam’s eyes as Mark came over, snapping the notepad closed and standing beside you.

“S-Sam Winchester”.

Mark smiled at him, holding his hand out and introducing himself.

“Mark. Mark Young”.

Sam shook his hand politely, hoping against everything that he was a best friend or something.

Best friends could call each other babe, right?

“Babe, I think I know where they are”.

You nodded, Mark leaning in for a kiss as your stomach began churning.

Mark was a sweetheart.

To be honest, he was just as great a man as Sam was. And you truly learned to love him after almost a year together.

But at the same time, you knew what this would do to Sam.

So you leaned away, letting his lips get your cheek.

“Mark…I’ll meet you in the car. I just…I need to talk to my friend”.

He nodded, smiling softly at you and walking away.

You watched him go, a loving smile on your face that Sam didn’t miss.

“Who is he?”

You knew Sam would be curious, but that didn’t make it any less difficult.

“He’s uh…he’s my fiancé”.

“F-fiancé? I…you look happy”.

You could hear the slight hope in his voice, wishing you’d leave Mark and come with him.

But you couldn’t.

“Listen, Sam…I…I’m sorry. I just left. And I should’ve been there. But…you have to understand, I couldn’t go through with it all anymore. The constant death and resurrection of you and Dean, always sacrificing yourselves for each other, only to die again and let the cycle repeat itself. And I get it. You’re the Winchesters. It’s what you do. But…I couldn’t sit by and watch it anymore. It wasn’t right”.

Sam knew you had a point. They’d always have each other’s back, but they never really took you into account.

They were always leaving you behind and it wasn’t fair on you.

“Mark…he helped me. He gave me what I need. A man who’ll put me first. Not his brother. He loves me unconditionally…”

“I loved you too. I really did”, he interrupted, his vice a little harsher and defensive than he meant it to be.

You sighed in exasperation.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant…he’s going to put me first. And…he always takes care of me. Includes me in everything. Never makes plans to kill himself behind my back. He won’t leave me. And…I love him”.

It was hard to admit that, seeing as a part of your heart was screaming out for the Winchester, wanting to go back with him, to go back with Dean, see Cas again.

But Mark was your life now. And you wouldn’t give him up for anything.

Sam nodded, knowing the conversation was finished and simply walked away.

He didn’t dare turn around to watch you hug Mark, give him a soft kiss and drive away together.

No. He wouldn’t put himself through the torture of losing him twice.

Instead, he simply walked back to the car, hoping Dean would come back soon and he could forget about seeing you again.

He’d tell Dean that the case was being taken care of and force his brother to never mention you again, just like he did with Lisa.

Except this was different.

Sam truly loved you. This loss was different compared to the loss of friendship and familiarity between Dean and Lisa.

This felt like Sam’s heart was being crushed and dragged away by you and Mark.

So he’d try and push this day to the back of his mind.

It never happened.

Even if it killed him inside, he’d have to pretend the last he saw of you was the back of your head as you left the church.

Because knowing you found someone new. Someone who truly made you happy. Someone who wasn’t him? 

Well, that was more painful than any torture he’d endured.


End file.
